As electric vehicles (EVs) are getting popular, the reliability and energy capacity of batteries become a critical issue, because cost and weight of EVs largely depend on the reliability and energy capacity of a battery management system (BMS) including battery cells and management system in the EVs. This is because higher battery reliability and capacity means a longer operating time of the entire battery system and the less number of required battery cells and protection circuits in the system. To increase reliability and efficiency of BMSes we propose battery power requirement prediction, which enables BMS to extend lifetime and operating time of battery and protect battery cells.
The main motivation of this disclosure is to develop a systematic way of predicting an EV's power requirement. Prediction of an EV's power requirement helps protect individual battery cells and keep cells within their operating limits. While keeping cells from out-of-tolerance conditions, the power requirement prediction enables BMS to schedule battery cells to be discharged and recharged more efficiently while balancing the cells. This allows for the optimal charging of cells while responding to changes in the vehicle's operating mode.
However, prediction of required battery power is difficult, since it has to work in real time under rapidly varying charge-discharge conditions as the driver accelerates and decelerates the vehicles, and also in harsh and uncontrolled environments which have influence on power requirement. Besides, it must interface with other on-board systems, such as engine management, climate control, communications, and safety systems.
This disclosure proposes an efficient way of predicting the power requirements of electric vehicles (EVs) based on a history of their power consumption, speed, acceleration, as well as road information. The predicted power requirement is then used by a battery management system to prevent the damage of battery cells that might result from high discharge rates. This prediction also helps battery management systems efficiently schedule and allocate battery cells in real time to meet an EVs power demands.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.